TIp4 Sk4e
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Ward is a Hydra? Will Skye give him a second chance if she knows his reason and plans? Would you?


**Hey**,... Like most of you, I can't accept that Ward is bad (no matter how hot he looks being a baddie). So I came up with this.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or the words that I borrowed.

**Summary** : What if Ward is a Hydra?

xox

"Take whatever you need but the minimum. We are going underground."

"AC," Skye stepped in front of Agent Coulson as he was about to walk away after giving the command. "What about Ward?"

Coulson looked at her worried face and replied tersely, "He made his call."

"What? What do you mean?" Skye shook her head not understanding.

"There's not much time," Coulson told her as he walked away thus evading her question. "Go pack what you need."

Left alone, Skye quickly made her way to her bunk and grabbed her necessities and stuffing them into her bag. Clutching her laptop to her chest, Skye reached towards her window, grabbed her Hula doll and turned towards the door. She stopped as her foot almost cross the threshold.

Turning slowly, Skye scanned around the room and sorrow filled her suddenly. First her van. Now this. This little space that she has been calling home for the last several months. With a smile filled with sadness, Skye placed her hand on the wall before she turned and walked out of her little home. Skye would have walked down the spiral stairs but a glance towards Ward's room, halted her. It seemed to be beaconing her in.

Without giving a second thought, she entered his empty room and stared at his neat space. Nothing was out of place. "Typical of the Robot," she thought. Turning to leave, her eye caught something peeking from underneath his pillow. She lifted the firm pillow and found his dark grey, long sleeved, button down shirt and training pants neatly folded underneath it. The book, Matterhorn, that he seemed to be taking forever to finish, was lying on the shirt.

"Skye!" Fitz yelled out to her from below. "We going now!"

"Copy!" She yelled back as she lowered his pillow back onto his bed.

Skye was already out of Ward's room but turned back at the last minute to reach under his pillow, grabbed his book and shirt before hurriedly stuffing them in her bag.

xox

Cold and tired, Skye finally was able to lay down her head to rest in the springy bunk bed after hours of tracking in the snow. Reaching into her bag for her bottle water, her hand touched the edges of a book. Taking it out, Skye lay back and traced the cover before flipping through it.

She was surprised to see little notes and numbers written on the margins on random pages. Skye read though them and found it somewhat odd. The notes just didn't add up to the contents of the book or context on the page. The numbers jotted next to them were in descending order from the front of the book. Flipping to the last page, Skye saw the first note written under the heading: TIp4 Sk4e.

Suddenly curious, Skye read through the notes and found it rather familiar. Reaching for her laptop, she typed in the heading but it came out zilch. Second, she typed in the words of the notes. Surprisingly, it was part of a song lyric. It was weird that Ward would have those words written in the margin.

The heading was still confusing her until she realized, from going through the notes, that his letter Y resembled the number 4. Which meant that the second word was her name. But what is 'TIpy'?

"What the hell is TIpy?" Skye whispered to herself as her frown intensified. "What could it mean? Was the Robot secretly calling me names? Was it a code word in relation to his notes?"

Skye rattled on as she studied the word closely. It wasn't until she saw the little dots between the word that she realized that it was the acronym of the song title. Putting it all together, she was blown away by what her Supervising Officer had been doing.

"Whoa!"

xox

"Welcome back to Hydra, Kid."

Garrett blew a puff of smoke in Ward's direction as he swaggered off to his own room.

Ward was roped into Hydra after he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime when he was in Level 1, his younger brother Joey, died. Ward was devastated as everything he had done, was to keep Joey safe and alive. After the well incident, his younger brother had been mentally terrorized that he was not the same cheerful and playful little boy that Ward knew anymore. He became scared of his own shadow and was very dependent on Ward. That enticed their elder brother, Frank, to bully them more.

Their Grampsy took Ward and Joey into her home, but even that couldn't bring Joey out of his shell. They hadn't been in contact with their elder brother for years. But when Ward was away on a mission, Frank came to the house to make amends. But upon seeing their eldest brother walking up the driveway and knowing that Grant was not around to protect him, Joey panicked and ran out of the house into the night. Not even their grandparents could stopped her grandson from fleeing. Frank and their grandfather search the woods behind the house but they couldn't find Joey. The police found his body in the river the next morning.

Not having his brother anymore, Ward had become an empty shell. Joey was everything to him. He threw all he had into missions after missions before joining the Black Ops and refused to work as a team. Relying only on himself. Not wanting anyone to depend on him. Not having to care for anyone.

Garrett thought that Ward would be his perfect robot to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D. That was when Garrett roped him into Hydra. Ward was promised the resurrection of his dead brother, with certain memories erased, like S.H.I.E.L.D did to Coulson. Garrett knew just how to push his Rookie's buttons. He had used the younger man's dead brother as the incentive to push Ward into accomplishing his evil plans. And yet, Garrett had kept the secret of who is exactly the Clairvoyant from Ward.

Ward had known who and what Skye was from the moment he kidnapped her. But duty calls for him to remain silent about his true identity. His job was to find the serum used to resurrect Coulson and to study the 0-8-4.

What he didn't expect was to fall for the exasperating 0-8-4 from the moment she jabbed his chest and started calling him names.

She got under his skin from the beginning. He tried everything to not get his emotions get in the way of his job. But her bubbly, warm and witty personality had broke down his walls. They were interfering with his thought process. He was getting his feelings for her more involved than he had planned.

Secretly he may have thanked Miles for giving him a reason to hate Skye. But he also wanted to squeezed the breath out of the man for using and hurting his Rookie. He smirked at the thought of seeing the man perished for touching his Skye.

He had used the excuse of her betrayal to keep his distance and growing love for her. But the little imp had to rescue him from that mission that S.H.I.E.L.D. send Fitz and him on, with no plans of extraction. He had expected the bubbly chatterbox to hug him but she had just punched him on his bicep playfully. He had to kick himself for being disappointed.

The night that she came to him at the bar was his undoing. He had wanted so much to tell her everything. Pour out all his feelings for her. He would have ignored May's open door had he not remembered his loyalty to Hydra. Truth be told, it felt like like an ass for Skye knowing about him and May.

Standing next to the bed, Ward began stripping off his gear and protective vest. Grabbing the straps, he was suddenly swamped by the image of Skye's hands grabbing them and pulling him down for a kiss.

He hadn't expect her to initiate the move. She did say that she was not offering to have sex with him when she offered her shoulder. Ward closed his eyes as he recalled their last conversation in that utility room.

_"If we get out of this, Maybe we can grab a drink. You and me."_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Remember that bar in Dublin? You offered, to talk. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to compartmentalize." _

_"Yeah. With May."_

_"Damn."_

_"I'm not a kid here and we live in the same plane."_

_"With her I knew I could. With you? I didn't want to risk it."_

_"I was offering to have a talk, Ward. Not to have sex with you."_

_"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I want to take you upon it. To have that talk. Look I know I'm not that guy. Too locked down. Too boring - "_

_"When we make out of this? Yes. Let's go have that drink."_

Then she had taken control and cause a major short circuit to his brain when she kissed him. He wanted to lift her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the wall. He wanted the kiss to go on and to hell with all that was happening around them.

He didn't want to let go of the kiss but he had to before he gave in to his need for her. He didn't regret killing an innocent man if it meant Skye is saved. But he regretted pulling out of that kiss because that was probably the last chance of ever kissing her again. Or even just seeing her.

Ward knew he had to tell Skye of his true identity. He was in too deep and if that kiss meant anything to her, she deserves to know the truth. His secret of being a Hydra and his love for her.

Finally relieving the heavy gears off his body, Ward sat down on the edge of the bed and held his head between his hands. He couldn't help thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't made out of the hallway alive.

If he had died walking out into the hallway full of the enemies, he would have died saving her. But he wouldn't be able to safe her from the Clairvoyant as he is doing now. He knew the consequences of going against Hydra. And the consequences that he has to face from his S.H.E.I.L.D team mates when they find out that he is one of Hydra.

But all that is nothing compared to that fact that as long as he is still alive, he will do anything. Even willing to be labeled a traitor by both sides, as long as Skye remains safe.

He was shocked to find out the Garrett is The Clairvoyant. But his split second decision to kill Hand the guards were made in order to safe his love. If he knows what Garrett is up to, that is Ward's way to keep Skye safe.

It is supposed to be heroic to die protecting someone. But Ward refuse to even think of that option. He needs to remain alive until Skye is wanted not for what she is but who she is.

She is his exasperating, stubborn, smart, funny, bubbly and beautiful Rookie. And no one will ever take her away from him.

xox

Ward tried to sleep but visions of Skye kissing him kept him awake. Leaving the bed, he walked over to the book shelves and ran his eyes through the selections. He settled on Matterhorn. He smiled and took it over to the ledge by the window.

His smile faltered when he flipped to the back page and didn't find what he was looking for. Ward closed the book after realizing that it was not his. He had penned down notes throughout his book that had helped him to focus on his personal mission.

Closing his eyes, as he leaned his head back as he recalled the heading and points that he had jotted in his book.

I'll be your strength.

I'll give you hope.

I'll give you faith when it's gone.

I'll be the one you should call.

I'll be standing there for you.

I'll take you in my arms.

I'll hold you where you belong.

I'll never hurt you.

I'll give you my word.

I'll give you my heart.

I'll not live without you.

I'll never let this feeling go away.

Ward opened his eyes and thought of lines to add after what had happened between Skye and him earlier that day.

I'll now vow that forever has begun.

I'll promise to keep this vow till the day my life is through.

Turning his head towards the night sky, he breathed his vow.

"**T**his **I** **p**romise **y**ou. **Skye**."

xox

Thousands of kilometers across the ocean, Skye let her tears fall across her cheek onto the pillow as she read and understood what Ward had written in his book.

"Damn it Robot," she sobbed as she clutched his book and his shirt to her breast. "You can talk all you want when we have that drink. But you are not getting away with just a goodnight kiss."

Inhaling his scent on his shirt, she whispered her on vow.

"This I promise you, Ward."

**THE END**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own This I Promise You by NSync.

I love the version sang by Richard Marx and NSync. Have you heard that one? It is so beautiful that I just needed to use it for SkyeWard. What do you think of this ff? Sorry for making Ward a Hydra.


End file.
